


Toys are Nice, Too

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gags, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Eren and Levi playing with toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys are Nice, Too

"Are you really into this, Levi? I never thought.." Levi simply shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. Eren contemplated the ring gag in his hands with a look somewhere between embarrassment and curiosity.  
  
"I mean…I don’t want to hurt you or anything." He looked up as Levi scoffed, glaring up at him.  
  
"I’m not quite that fragile, Eren. If you don’t want to then don’t." He crossed his arms across his chest. He would never tell Eren, but he was disappointed.  
  
"No, no! I want to…" Eren hesitated before stepping forward, holding the gag up to Levi’s face. He slowly opened his mouth, closing his teeth around the hard metal. He got up and turned Eren, pushing his gently to sit where he just had been. Levi got on his knees before him, and Eren thought he had never seen something so attractive in his life.  
  
Levi made a choked kind of noise. “Oh, right.” Eren fumbled nervously with the button of his pants before Levi rolled his eyes and smacked his hands away, taking care of it himself. He freed Eren’s cock and let his pants rest around his thighs. Levi looked up at him before taking him into his mouth slowly. He wasn’t nearly as aggressive as Eren was used to seeing him. This side of Levi apparently enjoyed being submissive, not being the one in control for once. Good. Eren grabbed a handful of black hair and tugged experimentally. Stormy grey eyes met his and Eren gasped as he was rewarded with Levi’s tongue worshiping every inch of Eren’s length. He threaded both hands through his hair and pulled, urging Levi on with breathy moans and shallow thrusts of his hips. Levi’s fingers dug into his thighs and scratched at the exposed skin of his hips, and he looked up at Eren and nodded.  
  
Taking a tighter grip on Levi’s hair, Eren hesitated before thrusting in deeper into his mouth. Levi pressed his tongue along the underside of Eren’s cock as it moved in and out through the gag. Eren fucked Levi’s face slowly before picking up the pace when he felt hands pushing his hips forward, and moans humming from deep in Levi’s chest. He tugged on Levi’s hair in wordless warning before coming down his throat, pulling back to see him struggle to swallow all of it, some dripping from the gag and the corner of his mouth. Eren vowed to listen to what Levi wanted from now on without asking so many stupid questions. 


End file.
